Off Guard
by Chibi Kitty Roxas Girl
Summary: Marik and Bakura are watching lost, but Marik doesn't seem to like the show. Just a little fluff fic I wrote, rated T for some boy fluff, some language. Will do a sequel if wanted


Hey peeps~ This was from a really REALLY long time ago when I watched Lost. I mean, I loved it... LOVED. IT. XD But seriously, I don't know it as well now...it kinda died after I finished the series and I feel like I'm not going to waste time watching it again, because I've realized I don't have the time to waste anymore...

Anyway. I based this from one of my expiriences. Of course I fudged some of it, because they have to be in character...and the only part that really is true is the beginning arguement me and my cousin had about watching it. He hates Lost XD I'd be Bakura in the situation, he'd be Marik. That, and I cried when Charlie died...I loved that man TT~TT

ENOUGH ABOUT ME THOUGH~

By the way, if you guys like this, review and I'll make a sequel to it :) I had fun with this story... it's so cute~

**WARNING: This IMPLIES boy huggles and love, but it's fluff. Rated T for a bit of language and the boy fluff.**

**And I don't own Wii or Netflix...**

* * *

"Marik, we're watching this."

"NO! I refuse to watch this... this confusion of a show!"

Bakura sighed, bowing his head and crossing his arms over his chest. He slumped himself into the couch while staring straight at the almost unreal theatrical plasma screen he had stolen nights before.

"We're. Watching. It." He growled out each word to the tan teenager beside him. Marik pouted at the remark. "I don't even know what's going _on_, Bakura!"

"You should have bloody watched it when I was! I'm on the last few episodes of season three, so shut your bloody mouth and watch!" Bakura yelled back. Marik glared at the screen.

Netflix. One of the best inventions ever, especially when you have a Wii. Marik had begged for the Wii console for a year, and when he received it, he used it for five minutes before declaring it 'boring'. When Netflix came out, the Wii became vigorously used...not by Marik, but Bakura. After all, the spirit had nothing else to do, why not waste a good ten years on tv?

"Is it done loading yet? I can't even SEE straight, I'm so bored!" Marik exclaimed. "Wait...Bakura, I might be blind."

"You can't SEE straight because you AREN'T straight."

"I am!"

"No, you aren't. And as for the blind thing, it wouldn't surprise me that an idiot like yourself could accomplish that."

"I take that as a compliment! Thank you!"

The last of the red bar had filled the meter on the tv, and the show had started. 'Previously, on Lost-'

"Previously, on my ass." Marik chirped. A loud smack resonated throughout the air, followed by Marik crying in pain. "Don't hit me-"

"Don't make fun of the best show ever aired."

"Sponge Bob is WAY bet-" SMACK! "GAH! I command you to stop that!"

Bakura rolled his eyes, focusing back on the tv.

'Desmond, I have to do this.'

'No Charlie! Maybe...maybe I was supposed ta die, brotha...maybe-'

"Maybe if I didn't have an accent, this wouldn't be as gay as it is."

"MARIK!" Bakura stood with rage, slightly pulling his hair and twisting it within his fingers. "Charlie is about to die and I don't know how and if he drowns I'll fucking blow a fuse and if Desmond dies I'll laugh and if I miss ONE second of anyone dying, I'll kill you to make up for it! Now shut up."

"Bu-"

"_Marik_."

Marik stopped talking and simply watched. Bakura plopped himself back to his original position.

"Now that we're done with this...I'm watching my show."

Marik sighed at Bakura in defeat. How could he ever get out of watching this? He didn't like things that made you think...or question existence, or bug the shit out of you...he didn't like things like that at all.

Then, he had an idea.

"M-Marik!" Marik gallantly dropped his head onto Bakura's shirt, securing two tan limbs around the albino's waist. Bakura's face was turning a shade of pink, whether from anger or embarrassment, Marik didn't know. Bakura's shock wore away quickly, and his anger resurfaced.

"Off."

"But I like it here...it's so cosy and I'm all warm now." Marik smirked with victory as he muzzled his way closer. Bakura seemed to loose it. He was going to yell at the other, but his eyes softened all too quickly when the other yawned.

"Fine...I suppose, SUPPOSE, you can s-agh!..." Bakura tensed himself immediately at the invading feeling.

"Kura?" Marik asked. He hide the smirk this time, playing innocent. He knew exactly what he did...he had placed a hand on the other's groin and applied pleasurable pressure. "Marik, I thin-nk that you n-ne-get off!" Bakura shoved Marik away.

Marik pouted from the other side of the couch. "But 'Kura!" He whimpered. "It's cold over here and I'm all alone and I'M BORED!"

"Then go wank off or something, I'm busy!"

Marik and the albino had a glaring contest after their words... And Marik so graciously lost this contest. "Bah! I can't stay still this long... I'm going to my room! You're no fun!" Marik stomped off past the couch and down the little hallway that lie behind it. He went to his room and slammed the oak door as loud as he could.

Bakura's waited until the teen had slammed the door, then he smirked. "Such a brat." He said to himself, turning his attention back to the TV.

'Next time, on Lost-'

"OH, WHAT THE HELL?" Bakura yelled. He glanced at the clock. He had spent nearly an hour dealing with Marik...and had missed his show.

Bakura was upset. Not just upset, but full blown rage upset. He picked himself up from the couch and stomped his way slowly to the other teen. He was going to pay for this.

Bakura swung the already abused door open, still gripping the handle. "MARIK, I-"

Bakura stopped and blinked. Marik must have not been kidding about being cold. He was wrapped in at least 3 blankets, asleep on his bed. Bakura growled before turning away. He lingered in the door frame a bit longer, before turning himself to face the sleeping Marik once more and cross his pale arms over his chest.

"I hope you're happy..." He whispered. Marik twitched a bit in his sleep, as if he'd out-minded Bakura, even while unconscious. Bakura pulled a half smile and rolled his eyes. He slowly walked over to the sleeping boy, and moved his bangs away from his face. He then leaned down a bit to get a better look at him.

"You know," Bakura said aloud, looking at the boy with a sort of wonder in his eyes. "I think I like you better when you're like this. You're aren't as obnoxious." He pecked the boy's forehead before moving away. Swiftly and without noise, he left the room and shut the door.

Marik smiled as his eyes fluttered open. "And I like you better when you're off guard." He whispered.


End file.
